


Back

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [87]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:HellThe Prophet is in Sammy Lawrence's area once more. And he finds something





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> I'd planned for other stories after He Was One Of Us, but those are on my laptop, and because of the internet being out at home, I’m regulated to my phone, since my laptop can't handle being outside, and library wifi that's oddly the best quality outside the library. So here's a quick thing for the series from my phone because I don’t know when I’ll be able to post next.

~Unknown~

* * *

 

The Prophet was finally returning the papers he’d taken to read when he spotted it. It was just a tiny bit of off-white in the corner of his vision. Enough to make him look.

He placed the papers on the desk, and pulled the mystery thing from its hiding place. It was a cloth, hiding something more. The object, whatever it was, was held in the cloth by twine.

The cloth itself was covered in an off-brown color.

He unwound the stained cloth, until its treasure within was shown to him. Stained with the same color as the cloth was a knife.

The Prophet gasped. It was beautiful. He gave a few experimental stabs, bringing it down on the desk. Each made wonderful marks.

Whoever owned this knife before was at a loss for losing it. The Prophet would gladly claim it.


End file.
